ROUND 6: Daydreaming
by CURUS
Summary: AU: Harry is in his last semester of high school looking forward to the future. A story for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition.


**ROUND 6**

**Title**/Link: Daydreaming

**Team**: Tutshill Tornadoes

**Position**: Chaser 3

**A/N**: -_- no internet plus working full time plus classes of four hours after work equals me doing this halfway through my in-class essay at the computer lab. I refuse to not post! Fanfiction over life!

_Guideline:_

Muggle!AU

_Prompts:_

Milk

Perfume

"I've never received a birthday card."

Details: 1000 – 3000 WORDS. Rated K

(1451 words)

AU

"What's that supposed to be?" He was pointing to the sky as they lied about on the high school roof. Rather than going to class Harry Potter was cloud watching, debating if there was even a reason he should be attending. He was an orphan, poor since his trust fund was only accessible when he turned eighteen, and really bored. He was smart, never came home with less than an eighty nine percent, and all around bad ass. He didn't care about anything and nothing just getting out of high school and getting away from his aunt, uncle and whale of a cousin. It helped that his best friend was also a bad ass, he was a spoiled rich kid with good grades, what couldn't Draco get away with? Harry had to grin at his friend while he prattled on about the shape of the clouds. The first time he ever met Draco was in preschool where Draco taught him how to tie his shoes after making fun of the many holes in them. It was the first time anyone who insulted him helped him to never make the mistake again. Since then Draco and he were inseparable. He had other friends, mind you, friends that were boring and worried about grades while Draco and Harry ever worried about getting caught skipping. It was nice, they were free, mature and excited about the ending year when they'd finally move in together and wreak mayhem in the business world. Harry may be an orphan but he would start his life, starting with his surrogate brother Draco and everything else would be in place. He would be fine, nothing to worry about when all he needed was right beside him.

"I dunno Drake." He mumbled with eyes closed enjoying the warm spring breeze. Just a few more months and Harry would be free.

"That's because your eyes are closed dimwit." Draco gave him a fierce nudge on a rather fresh bruise and Harry couldn't help but snort in irritation.

"Ow."

"Sorry, forgot." He glanced at the blonde boy who looked rather vulnerable and couldn't help but forgive him by nudging him back. Only when Draco smiled did Harry look back up to the sky.

"Are you looking? The one right beside that rabbit looking one. It's kind of round, like the moon but it has like, chunks in places and stuff." Draco was rambling again and Harry's eyes drifted closed. "HARRY!"

"Draco I'm comfortable." Harry murmured. "And if you're any louder Snape will come and chew us out."

"He only does that for _your_ benefit. You get caught doing ridiculous things more than I do." Draco was pulling off imaginable lint on the school uniform. Harry hated it, it was a reminder that he only got in to the pretegious Hogwarts academy because of his parents. Parents who weren't around… He closed his eyes, the nostalgic uniform he himself had on was burned into his brain and only a few more months before he could burn it under the moonlight.

"Snape hates me."

"It's because you're my friend, you interrupted my Uncle Sev time." Draco explained as he poked Harry's cheek. "You know Uncle Sev is the only friend father lets me have."

"Which is weird since he's your Uncle. Your old family way of life is ridiculous, no new friends, no intruders. Werid." Harry waved him off while Draco pouted. Heaving a sigh Harry opened his eyes, immediately zoning in on the cloud. "It looks like a cookie."

"And you think _I'm_ weird?" Draco was sniggering loudly beside him and Harry sat up, ruffling his already disheveled hair.

"It's a bloody cookie. Don't you think if the moon is made of cheese that clouds are made of milk?" Harry asked softly, tilting his head to the side and watching the clouds stream on.

"Harry, please, stop talking." Harry turned to his friend who was still pink in the cheeks from laughter. He couldn't help but grin, sometimes he forgot how much he entertained Draco with his mundane thoughts.

"You know, you should let me throw the end of year party." Draco said thoughtfully. Harry rolled his eyes. "What is with you and parties? Why are you so against them!"

"Drake you can still throw your party I just won't be there." Draco's bottom lip quivered and Harry realized he was the older more sensible brother. Draco was much to spoiled and childish. He slowly shook his head in disbelief at his thoughts and gave Draco a pointed stare. "Stop that."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Potter! Everyone knows how excited you are to leave, you used your pocket knife to draw a countdown on Snape's chalkboard!" Draco reminded him. Harry had to sit back and laugh at that one. The detention was worth never having Snape scrawl in his terrible crooked quadratic formulas and trigonometry. Now the man was forced to use handouts like modern day teachers. Seriously, he thought to himself, does everyone Draco's family talk to live in the eighteen hundreds?

"Fine, if it will shut you up." He agreed.

"I'm not over the disaster of your seventeenth birthday." Draco muttered darkly.

"I don't understand how Ginny functions in life, I have a girlfriend and she's friends with her. Why can't she get that?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone.

"I don't see how you and Lovegood are made for each other." Draco looked away, huffing. "Why couldn't you go for Daphne, her family has old money too, just like you and I!"

"It's a trust fund Draco, not old money." Harry corrected.

"Whatever. Just let me know how that works out." Draco was bitter and Harry eluded it to the fact that Milicent had dumped him again. The on and off relationship was ridiculous. Harry was pretty sure his brother was gay, it was too bad Draco didn't know it. "Anyway, how did you know Lovegood was the one?"

"Call her Luna," he reminded him so often it was second nature to Harry to correct him, "and I knew because she was the first person to give me a birthday card." Harry smiled fondly remembering the incident happily. He remembered his sixth birthday, he had gone hiking with nothing but a compass and a stick, he hated his birthday at the Dursley's, they always were even more cruel than usual. He stumbled upon an oddly painted house in the cottage and met Luna and her family, celebrating a good day. She had given him a birthday card per chance, in case she never saw him again. She was a talkative five year old that she was and rather smart, just like her mother. Harry held Luna at the funeral and when she found out she had passed. He clutched his heart.

"Yeah yeah bad boy sob story, Hogwarts heartthrob I know." Draco poked him again but Harry was in such a good mood he didn't care. "So I'm throwing the party."

"Just don't wear that stupid perfume your mother gave you and I'll make an appearance." Harry said quickly. Draco gazed at him aghast.

"It's French, eau de toilet and Blaise loves it!" Draco defended. Harry grinned, why would it matter if Blaise liked it? He thought and judging by the pinking of Draco's ears and eyes, his surrogate brother and best friend knew what he was thinking. "Shut up."

"Whatever. I'm okay with you being gay, means you won't take Luna."

"Shut up."

"Your dad will come 'round one day." Harry mumbled, pinching the pouting boy's cheek. Draco sighed and threw his head on Harry's lap.

"I'm not gay."

"Okay Draco. Whenever you're ready." Harry said softly. Draco nodded slowly and sighed.

"We should go back to class. Blaise texted me he has notes I can copy off." Draco's voice was muffled but Harry was used to his not gay tantrums. Lucius Malfoy would beat the crap out of him, he was old school and wanted an heir, Draco being gay wouldn't provide that. Harry often held the boy as he cried exclaiming he wasn't in the dead of night on this very roof, the only place Harry could get to with his skateboard. Harry patted his head and they gathered themselves up, casting one last glance at the sky before meeting each other's gaze.

"We're going to be fine Draco. Happy too."

"I believe you." Draco said in a small voice. Harry grinned and hugged the thinner boy before they raced back to class, their worries left on the roof and their hopes held in their eyes. Harry quite liked his life and he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be able to fly.


End file.
